


That's Right Our Type

by sarangwonhoe



Series: EXO in hiatus [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: !bottom Baekhyun, !top Chanyeol, !top Sehun, Baek is worshipped, Begging, ChanBaekHun, Hyung Kink, I packed for Hell already, I promise, I've sinned, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, actually has some plot, but it's cute, extremely cute angelic Baek, i guess??, mostly Baek being a cute hoe, much filth basically, oh ye sweet names kink, sRYYY, some love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangwonhoe/pseuds/sarangwonhoe
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is irresistible and he knows it but what happens when his games backfire on his career? Park Chanyeol is like a Greek God by simply existing in the dorm but has his eyes firmly set on a certain angel instead. Oh Sehun enjoys being the object of this angel's clingy affection more than he probably should and accepts the fact he'd be swallowed in the other two's whirlwind sooner or later. So he might as well jump in willingly.





	That's Right Our Type

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally word *smut* vomit that I wrote and basically dedicate to my bestie and her EXO trash sexy ass. Enjoy. Kudos & comments are appreciated! ❤

“Baekhyun-ah? Wake up.” - Cold, long hands shook the redhead until sleepy eyes pried open and tried to focus out the intruder. - “We’re gonna be late for practice, hyung.” - Stated Sehun and narrowed his eyes down to the edge of Baekhyun’s lips where little drool had trickled down and dried while he was sleeping. The blonde held back his laugh, only a grin escaped him. Which man in their right mind would ever believe that actually he was the maknae in here with Baekhyun being always so childish and overall looking barely of age if one was to assess his soft features. Chin and shape of face as if sculpted by the greatest artists, bright brown eyes, small nose and lips always appearing to flash that gorgeous smile of his. _Gorgeous_. That’s what one could say about Byun Baekhyun.  
  
Sehun’s thoughts often curved in that direction, as of recently it had become a habit – especially when they spent almost all their time together, not only when they were practicing but in their free hours in the dormitory too because they shared an apartment along with Park Chanyeol.  
  
Speaking of the devil.  
  
“Come and make breakfast, Sehun-ah!”  
  
The shout startled him out of his musings. Flashing one last glance down to the redhead, he left for the kitchen and agreed on making quick toasts because they really had no time to waste and probably Jongin would nag at them again. Chanyeol hummed in satisfaction as he entered the bedroom on his turn, knowing very well that in between the three he was considered the most responsible, thus the other two listened to him. Or in Baekhyun’s case it seemed almost as if he’d take out a notebook and start making notes whenever the pink-haired guy opened his mouth. It felt like ages ago when Chanyeol set his eyes on the sweet short boy for the first time at the entrance hall of SM and some electricity had flown between the two.  
  
Of course, being rational as ever Chanyeol had chosen to push this at the back of his mind and it only surfaced sometimes when the redhead was hugging him or resting on his shoulders. And since Baekhyun was known for his extreme clinginess towards others, honestly, not only Chany, that happened quite often these days. Lost in these thoughts, the pink-haired guy dreamily wiped the drool off Baekhyun’s lips and chin and shook him fully awake. Brown eyes glistened with a certain glow once he saw the second guy who disturbed him, not that he minded this time. The smile on the redhead’s lips quickly faded though, as the other left his bedside after a short and kept “Good morning.”.  
  
That behaviour _pissed off_ Baekhyun to no end because the more he tried to get to Chanyeol, to make him take the hints and finally confess what he liked to believe was love at first sight, the more Chanyeol distanced himself and always seemed colder than before when they’d cuddle after a long and exhausting practice. What Baekhyun hadn’t really noticed up to now was the way Chanyeol would pierce with fierce eyes anyone who was even a tad close to the redhead, let alone if Baek searched for comfort and occasional clingy touches with any of the other trainees. Especially their maknae Sehun. _Hell_ , maybe even Chanyeol hadn’t noticed it himself but it was painfully obvious for a neutral third party to see how jealous he was becoming. Even this wasn’t enough to make the stubborn guy finally accept his feelings though. And so time had passed.  
  
At first no real difference could be seen, everyone had already gotten used to Baekhyun being all touchy-touchy with them and no one really minded much because it was really hard refusing to an angel. He knew that of course and used it to his advantage. But what was definitely odd as of recently, was Sehun. Or he and the amount of attention he received from the redhead.  
  
**Everywhere.**  
  
At the dance rooms, the common room, the studio, even back at the dorm where Baekhyun would drag the blonde in their room and lock it for hours and that only after they’d cuddled for thirty minutes on the couch in the common living room. It was a constant whirling fiesta of clingy behaviour only the redhead could muster, all the arm holding, shoulder pats, hair pats, occasional cheek kisses when he wanted to say thank you. It was just Baekhyun’s way of showing affection.  
  
But there was something else here, it all being focused down Sehun’s direction. The blonde on the other hand didn’t really mind as he found all of this too amusing, too sweet to deny. He could watch that angel in front of him all day, even though he was getting spoiled with attention all of the sudden in comparison with the usual.  
  
“Hey, hey, Sehunnie, help me with making dinner, please!” - Baekhyun’s soft voice rang from across the room as he flickered next to the blonde’s side who was enjoying a book on the couch. - “We could make some ramyen, what do you say? Do you think Chanyeol-hyung would like it if you and I did it together?” - The innocent tone could fool the blonde but the piercing eyes of Chanyeol at the end of the room could _burn_ someone.  
  
He was on edge these last weeks.  
  
And no matter how much he tried to ignore Baekhyun and tell himself there’s no reason to get worked up, the pink-haired guy boiled every time he saw these two close. Currently he couldn’t even appreciate the fact he was being called ‘hyung’ even though technically Baek was a few months older.  
  
Sehun raised his eyebrows, his focus lifting from the book to the boy next to him. He wanted to confess that everything made under these pure brown eyes or soft hands would be good and likeable but instead he said. - “Yes, of course he will. We can even make more for all the trainees.”  
  
Baekhyun agreed happily and he ran off to the kitchen counters to cut the vegetables. These days the energetic redhead seemed to cook more often and it felt like he did it only to spend more and more time with Sehun, even though the official version was helping all of them around. That exactly pissed Chanyeol even more, aside from the voice in his brain that told him to avert his eyes and. Not. Give. A. _Fuck_.  
  
Instead, it drove him nuts how Baekhyun did all of this on purpose, truly, Chanyeol had noticed that at some point. The redhead was fully aware what he was doing to him, every spare glance of the otherwise soft brown eyes was for Chanyeol – to record his reaction and taste it with satisfaction in his devil’s mouth.  
  
Not so much of an angel anymore.  
  
Never was apparently, as Baekhyun tiptoed so he could rest his head on the blonde’s shoulder and praised how quick Sehun was cutting his part of the vegetables. Chanyeol almost wished he could cut things in front of him..or people. No matter what he tried, it was impossible for his jealousy not to go straight to Sehun, even though it was _Baekhyun_ who caused all of this, who built this tension for some reason on purpose, who actually had them _both_ at his feet even if he didn't quite realize it at this point.  
  
After two weeks it was surprising nothing had burst in the dorm. Chanyeol was sure by now that Baekhyun was close to just **the worst** angel ever and he could swear Sehun was enjoying this too much. Collected as the blonde usually was, one couldn’t read him easily, let alone see any indication of feelings or even mere liking toward someone else. However, currently Sehun was more or less drugged with all this affection - Baekhyun was a contamination which obsessed you. It was the inevitable thing to happen, having in mind even before Sehun had his prying and externally nonchalant-looking eyes at the redhead often.  
  
“Chanyeol-ah, are you okay?” - Chanyeol was dragged out of his trance, clearing his furrowed eyebrows realizing he probably looked like he’d kill someone on the spot. Sehun stayed in front of the pink-haired guy, slightly glancing up because of the few centimeters difference in their height. He’d almost look cute if Chanyeol didn’t feel like a prideful lion hurt deeply in a battle every time he did little as to even think about Oh Sehun’s face. There was this dose of danger and challenge in it which could excite you, maybe even drag you along but Chanyeol was too collected to be caught.  
  
Remembering to speak he murmured with his deep voice. - “I am fine. Just not in the mood.” - He wanted to shrug away but something kept him in his place.  
  
Sehun’s hand.  
  
Bold.  
  
One more thing to have in mind for their maknae. That was when a thought struck the taller guy as a lightning. The intensity in Sehun’s eyes had given him a clear idea of the situation poisoning his mind the last month or so.  
  
Baekhyun played a game - totally his game that is, there could be no one better at it but after all, two could play. Or three in this case, since Sehun had already been dragged in it anyway, hopelessly and addicted to it.  
  
“We need to talk, hyung.” - The blonde seemed so serious Chanyeol could swear this wasn’t easy on him whatever it was. A bit surprised from the request, he agreed and was taken to the bedroom, door shutting behind him and the lock going off. Chanyeol would raise an eyebrow if he hadn’t seen the way Sehun always gazed at _his_ Baekhyun. Wanting to slap himself mentally on his thoughts, the taller guy tried to brush the image of the redhead from his mind just for now at least.  
  
“Since you’re the only other close hyung I know that understands my absolute wish to go big as fast as possible..to succeed, you seemed the most suitable person I can talk to about this.” - Sehun had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his expression dead serious. He took the silence as a sign to continue. - “I realize this might be a shock but I like Baekhyun-hyung and I don’t know what to do.. what I will do if he continues to edge me around all the time. I don’t want to obstruct my career before it has even truly begun.” - He blurted out quickly and even though what Sehun said wasn’t really a surprise to Chanyeol, another thing shocked him senseless. Only now the taller guy realized Sehun was totally oblivious to the game Byun played..to whatever chemistry there was between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  The one that had started ever since day one. Sehun wouldn’t share this if he had even the _faintest_ idea.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle game began arranging and Chanyeol would paint a clear picture if he had a break from frowning at the situation.  
  
Baekhyun was truly such an awful tease.  
  
Sehun probably didn’t even suspect all this affection was sent his way only to force the inevitable jealousy out from Chanyeol. The maknae was oblivious and now Baekhyun had dragged him in this whole mess. The taller guy’s patience was running thin and even though he couldn’t exactly say he kept the warmest feelings for Sehun, his anger wasn’t aimed at him currently. It took all of Chanyeol’s willpower to convince himself not think of Baekhyun as his, in the whole meaning of it, being so possessive and all..and to consider a non-biased answer for Sehun ( _not something like: “I will kill you, leave my Baek alone.”_ ).  
  
Maybe now was the best time to join the game. And the irony was that in Sehun he’d find an ally.  
  
  
  
  
The next day they all had a very important practice to attend to. It was the one where they’d show the duo choreos that they’d made in groups in front all the trainees. It couldn’t be any more perfect that he was teamed up with Sehun, Chanyeol hummed. Originally, they’d ended up together because the combination of their vocals, rap and looks did wonders but currently the taller guy couldn’t help but smirk at the lucky chance. After their talk last night..well, you could say these two were brought together immensely.  
  
Some revelations made Sehun’s head ache for quite the time but at least now there was no space for hidden rivalry between the two. On the contrary though, there still was some challenge left, their fiery natures not quite able to fully let go. And now they now both knew how they felt towards _their_ little angel.  
  
But as the dance began and flew into something more sensual than the initial choreography with Chanyeol’s hands barely leaving Sehun’s side, they could feel eyes burning holes at them.  
  
For a **change**.  
  
Only when the blonde casually ran his fingers down the other’s chin in the slower beats of the music all the while keeping intense eye contact, Baekhyun sneaked out of the dance room unable to keep his gaze on the two. Anger and dissatisfaction boiled in him, maybe little sadness too. He shut the door of the bathroom behind him and leaned on the sink, glancing at the devil in the mirror mocking him with his red curls.  
  
All Baekhyun had wanted was to get Chany’s attention. His cute hyung..that had started avoiding him more and more as time passed, leaving Baek unsure what to do, unsure if the taller one was just playing hard to get or all the little statics the boy had felt on their first meeting were just an illusion.  
  
And then there was _Sehun_. The blonde had always been there for Baekhyun. With his ability to listen and brighten up his mood Sehun was always there when needed from the shorter boy, like his personal hero, laughing at his stupid childish jokes all the time. It had all been kept in the ‘best friends’ category, though, even with all the cuddling and cheek kisses. Until a few days ago when Baekhyun and Sehun had stayed late on the couch on a free day watching dramas and drinking hot tea. The redhead could swear Sehun had tried to kiss him but stopped himself in the last moment and since then the blonde avoided even the smallest eye contact. Back then Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do of it but now he was the one getting jealous, betrayed in his own game, a game that he had started for mere fun.  
  
The funniest thing was that he couldn’t even comprehend how it was possible to be jealous of both Sehun and Chanyeol about..each other! The redhead was still very sure of his feelings for the tallest guy but he also couldn’t block out Sehun anymore and his affection. It made his heart flustered. Chanyeol had never been like this with him - almost immediately after they’d met, it seemed he had decided he can’t possibly have love and career at the same time.  
  
Baekhyun wanted to _die_ right now, his heart couldn’t possibly seek after two people at the same time, yet still..  
  
The door opened and he jumped up, a bit startled and looking too sad for his usual composure. Everybody knew behind the child and sweet tease, there was the true angel Baekhyun. So he tried his best to force a smile at the person that entered. With shock he couldn’t hide, he saw Chanyeol enter with that soft smile on his features Baek didn't even know he loved so much. The redhead turned to leave as quick as possible - having in mind his recent troubles, he couldn’t bear being around his long-time crush alone right now but Chanyeol caught his hand harshly. The boy whimpered as he was dragged in front of the taller one. Chanyeol grinned and bucked his knees so their eyes were on the same level. Knowing what _effect_ that’d cause. And just like a cat Baekhyun felt some calmness enter him as soon as he glanced in the almost black eyes right on the same height before him.  
  
He loved Chanyeol too much to admit it, too much to deny it and too much to remember he had wanted to leave a few seconds ago.  
  
As soon as he spoke, Baekhyun’s heart thought it’d do a backflip. - “Why are you always running away from me, Baekhyunnie? I thought you liked my hugs..yet you go hug others. You enjoyed making pancakes with me the most...and yet we haven’t eaten ones for months.” - The voice Chanyeol spoke with was full of softness, no real blame put to it. Baekhyun wanted to retaliate, to say that it was _all_ the taller guy’s fault but he was too busy melting in the soft caresses of long fingers on his cheeks.  
  
“You hurt Sehun-ah, Baek. Bringing him in all this..You know, he finds you his beautiful angel just like I do. I really cannot blame him.. _You have no idea what you do to people_.” - Chanyeol’s tone had dropped to a deep and low growl and it went straight to Baekhyun’s adrenaline to pump loudly. He tried once more to get away but it was quite futile having in mind the long hand of the other clasping him tightly.  
  
“I..j-just wanted to get your..attention, Chany..You always seemed to avoid me so I thought a little bit of jealousy will make you take the hints. But you just never did and it all went too far-..And..I could never know that Sehun-ah actually liked me..He even tried to kiss me.” - Baekhyun whispered lowly and winced at the pain caused by Chanyeol gripping him even tighter by the hand.  
  
Sehun hadn’t mentioned the last part when they had talked and now that it was too late to pretend. The taller guy’s instincts were all too protective and possessive over the redhead so he wouldn't possibly bear it if someone else took his opportunity to kiss Baekhyun for the first time. So he slammed their lips together startling the shorter guy until his surprised sound melted into a calm whimper. Baekhyun tasted like candy gloss, probably because he had taken care of his sweet tooth just recently and he was too perfect even in his sloppy answer of the kiss. _Truly an angel_ , Chanyeol thought, as he grazed their tongues together, claiming deeper access to which Baekhyun barely held a moan.  
  
He had waited far too long for this and now that it was happening it felt like home. _That’s it_ , the taller guy thought. He was absolutely _doomed_ , intoxicated with the redhead.  
  
Even the thrill of cheating a little bit in their game made him more excited. He and Sehun had agreed on returning the jealousy back at Baekhyun but now that plan was ruined after Chanyeol had claimed the angel all to himself. The pink-haired guy couldn’t care much, though – after all, Sehun had kept quiet about his almost-kiss-to-be anyway. Plus Chanyeol had fought himself and his feelings from day one and now it was all suddenly clashing together like the sea waves in a storm.  
  
They pulled away only when the need of oxygen was too much. Panting filled the room and hearty smiles turned to each other. Chanyeol was the first to speak and break the eye contact as he stood up fully, looking down on the other and patting his red locks.  
  
“It’s almost unfair. I couldn’t even stop myself. That pout..I’m not sure I can even let it stay on your face for even one second.” - Chanyeol was known for his romantic ways, always enhancing his already irresistible nature but Baekhyun was a whole other page of a book when it came down to completely melting for the taller guy’s words and deeds. He felt lightheaded with happiness as they left the bathroom, their pinkies curled in one another, only to be released once they entered the dance hall to finish their practice.  
  
  
  
  
Ever since the kiss aka. the best day in Baekhyun’s life everything had gone for **the worst**.  
  
Chanyeol was back to his old self as if nothing had happened and the redhead was _so sick_ of it. Only the black orbs of the pink-haired guy eyeing him hungrily whenever they could, were proof that something had happened at all! As for Sehun..He had grown close to Chanyeol and sometimes now Baekhyun felt like the one that was being left out. And no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he missed Sehun and what they had, even if it could be called mere friendship. He missed everything about the blonde actually and that _creeped_ him at first, being pretty sure on his feelings for Chany. But as time passed, Baekhyun grew really needy for affection, it made him even more clingy than usual which on the other hand made him accept more or less that he needed Sehun somewhere in there too. It pissed him off because he couldn’t quite comprehend it still and generally distressed the sweet boy a lot.  
  
As for both Sehun and Chanyeol..They had agreed that they have to keep away from the redhead as best as they could now, at least until their trainee competition is over. They had talked that over. Their strive for success had brought them on better terms and helped them find a friend in the other even with their complicated love situation. They knew how they both felt for Baekhyun and if they let themselves get distracted now, they might lose any chance to debut. The redhead didn’t have that problem as he already had a secure spot in the future group, his voice being too rare to miss out.  
  
What both Chany and Sehun hadn’t talked about though, was what exactly would happen in ten days after the competition was over. That’s why the more the said date neared, the more tension fell among the two guys, fed by their challenging natures. It was impossible to miss it out because they grew chilly to each other and even Baekhyun tasted the bitterness on his tongue. He had started to wonder these days what from all things could possibly _not_ go wrong.  
  
The night right before the semi-final a storm was raging outside. It was 1 am already and the three boys had gone to beds early because of the upcoming important event. Their bedroom was divided in two with three beds total. In one part were Sehun and Baekhyun’s beds and in the other was Chanyeol’s. It wasn’t that big of a space as it sounded though, so almost any sound was going off heard.  
  
The same went for the thunders from outside.

Baekhyun shivered uncontrollably as another one shook him to the crook of his bones. He **hated** storms, especially during the night because he could never fall asleep. The unease, the feeling of the world breaking apart in chaos and the loneliness he had felt these past weeks made the short guy curl in a ball below his blanket and try not to whimper too much so he doesn’t wake up the others. And the storm had begun after they had both drifted off to sleep..so Baekhyun’s current demons were fighting his desire to wake up Chany and ask him to cuddle him for the night. The redhead really didn’t want to fall so low after he’d been ignored so hard, though. He was mad to no end, sad maybe even more.  
  
With a deep sigh Baekhyun shivered through yet another loud thunder in between the rambling rain. He summed up his options again and after one last inner fight with himself he poked his head outside of the warm blanket, looking around the darkness cautiously. The redhead’d been mad with Sehun too but he couldn’t stand this storm alone anymore so he’d settled with asking the blonde for comfort. Baekhyun tiptoed to the other’s bed and admired his sleeping features and wild hair for a moment before he leaned in and shook Sehun slightly from his sleep. When the blonde opened his eyes slowly he registered another body’s weight on the side of his bed and two big afraid glossy orbs gazing at him as if apologizing with a puppy look.  
  
“Sehunnie..Could I..sleep here? The storm’s really scary.” - Baekhyun managed in a whisper and was immediately pulled down in the bed and tucked under the blanket, a small yelp escaping him. He almost wanted to cry from the sudden feeling of that well-known warmth only Sehun could offer him. The redhead had truly missed it.  
  
“Of course you can, Baek..” - The other murmured with deep and slightly hoarse from sleeping voice. The blonde knew he couldn’t do this _anymore._ He had barely managed to keep himself from the shorter boy the last days and now when Baekhyun had come to him all alone, it was impossible to resist taking in that sweet angel. They stayed like this, cuddling back to chest and the redhead could swear Sehun’s heartbeat was too fast for such a late hour. He could feel it behind him, through his back, as the blonde cupped him from all sides, Baekhyun’s body being visibly smaller.  
  
In fact, none of them three slept even though they were supposed to this late. At the other end of the room Chanyeol was trying his hardest to stay quiet and stop thinking so he could go to sleep. It had all begun with him being excited about tomorrow’s competition where he’d finally claim a sure spot in the group and later he’d be able to give himself to Baekhyun. But quickly after that, his thoughts had run places. He couldn’t stop imagining all the things he’d do to his sweet angel when this whole chapter was over. With the red curls in between his fingers, these cute puppy eyes and soft lips it was _all Baekhyun in his mind_.  
  
Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s collarbones.  
  
Baekhyun’s small posture, so inviting to cuddle and play with.  
  
Baekhyun’s chest and thighs so tempting to mark.  
  
Baekhyun’s sweet whimpers.  
  
Baekhyun’s godly voice calling his name.  
  
Baekhyun’s love and holiness.  
  
_Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun…_  
  
Chanyeol was going crazy for hours, not being able to push the redhead away from his mind. Staying away from him, had made hardly better. Chanyeol longed to touch and feel his angel after that candy kiss they had shared. He caught his temples and rubbed them frantically trying not to sigh too loudly as no matter what he did, every thought of the shorter guy sent shivers straight to his groin, making every cell in his body invoke for the fiery redhead.  
  
Sehun was no different, really, at least not after Baekhyun had cutely snuggled in his arms. Staying away from the sweet boy had only made him bittersweet with longing. The blonde swallowed hard, feeling the redhead still tremble slightly and shake at every thunder. Eventually he settled. His voice echoed in the thick air, low but mighty. - “Baekhyun-hyung..Turn around.”  
  
He did so and looked deeply at Sehun’s eyes, these big orbs leaving him speechless for a few seconds, his heart barely beating.  
  
An angel, truly, how could one say no?  
  
Baek’s quivering lower lip made the blonde _growl_ with frustration as he closed the distance between their mouths with a slight bite on said lower lip, prying his access to the shorter guy’s tongue. A muffled moan of surprise escaped Baekhyun and he felt like he could lose his balance, even though laying safe and sound on a bed. The power of Sehun’s kiss had taken the redhead aback and barely gave him time to think as the blonde pulled him closer with their tongues tangling with each other.  
  
_How could have he kept himself from this delight for so long_ , Sehun couldn’t comprehend. He growled again, pulling away from the kiss only to look at his hyung’s flustered expression. If it wasn’t dark, he could have probably seen the obvious blush stuck on Baek’s cheeks.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Hyunnie..” - Still startled and barely breathing from the deep kiss, Baekhyun’s first thought was where the hell Sehun learned to kiss like that. His mind slowly registered the confession made and he realized the mess they were at.  
  
“So you truly did try to kiss me back then..” - His voice still slightly quivering. Sehun nodded and leaned at the crook of the boy’s neck, planting soft kisses here and there enjoying all about this. His initial worry and the fact they shouldn’t be doing this now were replaced by a confident smirk as he took more and more flesh from Baekhyun’s neck under his kisses which soon turned into soft nibs. All the while the redhead tried keeping his quiet whimpers at bay, focusing on Sehun’s smooth hair aroma of lavender. The blonde got carried away when he sucked a bit harder on a spot below Baek’s collarbones marking it immediately, the action making the redhead barely catch his moan muffling it in Sehun’s hair. Hearing it, nonetheless, the blonde crashed their lips together again almost as if he was hurrying to catch the sweet sound from the other’s lips.  
  
The kiss enacted even more small moans from the boy, both of them not realizing it was loud enough for Chanyeol to hear them. A thunder clashed and Baekhyun broke the kiss, panting slightly.  
  
“What about Chanyeol..? Sehun, I can’t-...” - The shorter boy started but he was interrupted by a stiff husky voice. Sehun raised a brow, waiting the scene that was about to play out.  
  
“Yeah. What about Chanyeol, Baekhyun?” - The tallest one gazed at the picture before him, having turned on the night lamp and now dimmed light had spread in the otherwise dark room. He stood behind Baekhyun’s side on the bed leaning against the smaller boy’s posture and ran his long fingers down his bare chest making Baekhyun shiver. The tone of his voice was something unknown for him till now.  
  
“Do you have any idea how clearly I can hear you moaning for someone else from the other end of the room? It’s like you’re doing it right at my ears, baby.” - Chanyeol whispered near the startled redhead’s back neck. He smirked with audacity. The intensity with which Sehun looked at him reminded Chanyeol how intimidating he could seem, how cute eventually but now the pink-haired guy was sure, Sehun did look cute, sexy even, sprawled like that protectively over _their_ sweet angel.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, being pushed between his two most important people in the world but in this situation? He was too flustered even to consider Chany’s words right now. He couldn’t bring himself to push away.  
  
He didn’t want to.  
  
Outside the storm was raging but he had never felt safer in between the tight embrace of the other two. Sehun smirked at the sight, _these two honestly_. And while Baekhyun might not have noticed, Sehun surely did. Chanyeol had this glow in his eyes..like a hungry beast. The blonde wondered for how long it’d been kept buried deep inside him. In truth, Chanyeol could have never thought up a more reassuring moment to claim what’s his than now. With the only difference, at this state he was willing to share.  
  
With only one quick glance at Sehun he knew what the other knew.  
  
They both knew what it was – _to be under Byun Baekhyun’s intoxicating spell._  
  
  
  
  
Another thunder rolled but this time the redhead was too busy answering to Chanyeol’s rapid kisses, sucking on his tongue and lower lip in the process. Baek’s head was turned on the side towards his lover, exposing his slender neck perfectly for Sehun to continue his greedy nibs and sucking. The shorter boy was shivering now too but not from fear, rather from excitement, having troubles keeping his moans down. Not that he had to do so, he was all alone with his _worshippers_.  
  
They had moved on Chany’s bed since it was bigger and could fit all three of them while they ravished whatever Baekhyun had to offer. Sehun had to constantly remind himself not to nib too hard, as the pale skin of his angel was getting bruised too easily. A few hickeys where the blonde had obviously forgotten that, would surely remain visible in the morning and Baek would have to cover them with concealer. But that was little cared for now when every suck on his neck or ear elicited a sweet groan from the redhead’s angelic voice.  
  
And Sehun knew what that did to both him and Chanyeol.  
  
It drove them _nearly mad_.  
  
“Kitten, you are incredibly beautiful..” - Whispered Chany having pulled away from the kiss, giving the other time to breathe all the while feeding his prying eyes with Baekhyun’s amazing slender body. He moved lower to the redhead’s chest and started kissing everything he saw making him writhe below him with half pleasure, half laughter from ticklish places. Sehun moved to the angel’s now free lips and claimed them his own swallowing down all the moans coming from Baekhyun, as Chanyeol sucked lightly on his nipples.  
  
“That’s right, my dear Hyunnie..You’re sweeter than sugar.” - Sehun whispered, catching up on the game Chanyeol had begun. Their baby was always _so_ needy, it was almost funny how obvious it was that Baekhyun would have little names kink. The flustered blush on his cheeks confirmed it which hadn’t disappeared for a while now.  
  
“Holy shit..Chany..Sehun..” - Was all Baekhyun could mumble before he caught a glimpse of the blonde’s eyes full with danger somehow. His smirk not making it better. Plus he could feel Chanyeol moving surely lower and lower, gripping tightly at his thighs and making him squirm. Next thing Baekhyun knew was his chest being pulled in the air and him along with it and being seated in Sehun’s lap, straddling his hips. He pulled the redhead into a heated kiss, as Chanyeol ghosted along the delicate flesh of their baby’s chest, the hint of abs feeling like fire under the colder fingers. Every place he touched burned stinging sensations in Baekhyun’s skin, making him _seriously tremble_.  
  
“You’re so hot, Baekhyunnie..At first you wanted to make me jealous and play your little game but you surely know now that’s not going to take you anywhere?” - Chanyeol hummed as his enjoyed the muffled sounds coming from the redhead and his blush spreading to the back of his ears. Baekhyun finally buckled fully on top of the blonde, giving up to the only thing poking at his mind now – pressing on Sehun’s hardness below him after the heated making out session in which the boy needed to bite down a loud moan on the blonde’s lip. Sehun growled at the sudden sting and pulled the red curls upwards, Baekhyun whimpering loudly at the slight pain while his neck got ravished by not-so-gentle kisses anymore. The redhead could only clench his fists near the bed sheets, nails pressed almost painfully against his palm, feeling how the last bits of his self control slipped away.  
  
Chanyeol continued with his teasing voice. - “You like doing this, don’t you? Running around, being _drop dead gorgeous_ , obsessing everyone with your toxin..You know it’s true, you know you are doing it on purpose, right, kitten?” - All the while Sehun was slowly rolling his hips against the boy, making sure every last piece of his rationality got shattered until only one heated mess was left fully in their hands. The blonde whispered down Baekhyun’s neck in a low snarl-like tone, continuing where Chany had stopped.  
  
“You love the affection, you need it, _you crave it_. The attention..You may look like an angel, baby but... _Fuck_ , you never were one.” - Sehun’s eyes flashed a dangerous glow for a moment, as he grabbed the redhead’s hips grinding him down further and he hummed in satisfaction to Baekhyun’s yelp and heavy breaths getting drowned at the crook of his slender neck. The feeling of the boy’s twitching legs warping tightly around him as if holding for _dear life_ , made the blonde amused and he chuckled at the messy sight in front of him. His eyes met Chanyeol’s similar determined ones.  
  
They were now set _surely_ on the blonde.  
  
Mental note to self: Sehun could drive somebody nuts with his low growling horny voice, let alone if he was swearing. It all made it even more interesting to Chany - he could swear Baekhyun wasn’t the only exquisite tempter. Cause now he really felt tempted to switch the game a bit.  
  
A spontaneous idea, indeed.  
  
The tallest guy preyed next to the blonde and swiftly pulled him by his sharp cheekbone into a kiss of _conquest_ , using the initial surprise to slip his tongue deeper and to taste the unique taste of his otherwise untouchable maknae. It was all shock and awe at first really, until Sehun bit back at the kiss, eliciting a low moan from the taller guy and earning them both a smirk, challenge hidden just below the horizon.  
  
Baekhyun could finally catch his breath properly but the sight in front of his eyes didn’t make it easier on his painfully hard groin, as he observed the battle for dominance in the kiss all the while his hips moved steadily along Sehun’s, not really realizing when he’d begun following the blonde’s movements. Baekhyun bit his lip voluntarily or not to muffle a startled scream when he felt Sehun grip his ass with one hand, the other he quickly took Chanyeol’s pants off with. Only after mutual agreement on setting draw on the kiss because of the lack of oxygen, did Sehun and Chany pull away from each other, the challenging _danger_ in their orbs now more visible than ever.  
  
The blonde was more in awe from his hyung – he carried a different feeling than their angel, the hint of adrenaline tickled the senses.  
  
In the blink of a second Baekhyun found himself on his back, Chanyeol hovering above him with a much softer expression than just a moment ago but still unable to hide his lust.  
  
“Angel or not, you’ve been bad for doing this to us, Baekhyun..Being _so pretty_ , sweetheart, the only thing I can think of right now is how hopeless you look.” - Baekhyun couldn’t quite comprehend his words at the beginning but that quickly changed. Chanyeol spread his legs, revealing the milky thighs and boxers too tight for such anticipation. The redhead shivered at the sight of Chany burying his face so close near his painful groin but soon after it was all becoming far too unbearable as the other marked nearly every pale spot of sensitive skin with a fresh wine red hickey, making it hard for Baekhyun's blush to ease down. He could have never imagined being so responsive.. _everything Chanyeol did to him drove him to this state_.  
  
Too much but never enough in the same time.  
  
Every suck or kiss on a sensitive spot made Baekhyun throw his head back against the pillow, groaning in subtle frustration and pleasure from the longing, his mind filling with inappropriate images of Chanyeol and his pretty mouth around his erection every time the other pressed his tongue flat against yet another place he’d chosen to mark as his. It was completely driving Baekhyun over the board, his body arching at the sensations and they didn't even do that much to him yet.   
  
“You’re so fucking pretty, kitten.” - Sehun’s voice echoed, bringing the redhead's reality back, his eyes prying him open - the messy red curls, thin layer of sweat lining the boy’s forehead, panting features and puppy eyes almost ready to beg – the blonde swore, _he just wanted to devour that angel in front of him_. Meanwhile Chanyeol admired the trail of love marks starting from Baekhyun’s inner thigh up to his crotch. His hot breath was hitting right against the most sensitive area and all the redhead could manage was a sob when Chany spoke with a low enticing voice. - “We just want you to feel good, baby. You look _so needy_..What do you need, sweetie?”  
  
All the while Sehun kept his long hands on the redhead’s chest, pinching and twisting a nipple between his thumb and finger and sucking on the other. Baekhyun was gasping out hotly, his voice trembling in his moans, barely managing to breathe, let alone say whatever as he held firmly on Sehun’s neck pulling the blonde into a very tight needy and embarrassed embrace. It was amusing how quickly Baekhyun changed from how he was earlier to the mess he currently was, not being actually properly touched, yet still he’d moan so sweetly - real music for the ears. The smirking blonde asked harsh this time, his voice colder and more bossy than Chanyeol’s. - “Now, be a good boy and tell me what you want. ”  
  
Baekhyun had lost it all by now.   
  
_His sanity_.  
  
He could writhe all he wanted, yet the burning feelings throughout his body would never cease. His voice was shot with all the moans, yet he found it thrilling to continue, everything in him was on fire.  
  
“I-I..want...please touch me..” - He managed, his blush never really having left his face. Sehun sucked on the boy’s earlobe and side neck, humming snarly vibrations at the answer. Chanyeol’s teasing laugh echoed as he whispered. - “But I am touching you, baby.” - The difference in the two hovering figures and Baekhyun was astonishing. They still looked collected even with their naked bodies only in boxers, as for the redhead..  
  
He already appeared _thoroughly fucked_.  
  
Hair a wild mess, heavy lidded eyes, limbs shaking, exposed marked flesh and throbbing dick beneath the tight cloth. He still needed more attention that this though.  
  
“C-chany, please—Just..ahh...just..” - Baekhyun managed a sentence and seemed determined to ask for more. He was clawing weakly at Sehun’s back trying to push him away from his neck for just a second so he would stop abusing the highly sensitive flesh on his earlobes. No success though. The blonde hurried to whisper near Baekhyun’s ear, sending even more shivers lower. - “ _Beg for it_ , kitten. You know you wanted this from the very beginning.”  
  
The redness on Baek's cheeks would get deeper if it could.  
  
“P-please just, Hun-ie…---C-chany--..Would you just f-fuck me already..I can’t kee-” - His whole body jolted, bottom lip separating from the other in a loud gasp as he felt long fingers embracing his length. The next second his mouth was taken, along with his air and _his all_ in a heated kiss by Sehun and all Baekhyun did, was breath just enough and let the blonde steal away his moans.  
  
“You should have just asked from the very beginning, baby.” - Chanyeol chuckled as he took in hungrily the sight in front of him, he himself having huge problems keeping at bay much longer. He reached over to his nightstand, rumbling inside for a few seconds as he took out a bottle of lube, not that anyone of the other two really noticed. Sehun was keeping the angel occupied with his expert kissing (as Chany had concluded) while Baekhyun palmed the blonde’s hard-on through the cloth. Chanyeol worked his way around with the lube warming it up in his fingers after he had affectionately raised the redhead’s hips onto a pillow.  
  
“Are you sure about this, kitten?” - He asked, not really expecting a coherent answer but the muffled sound of agreement was enough for him to hum while slowly palming his way down Baek’s marked thigh. The redhead almost cried out into his heated kiss with the blonde as a finger finally pushed inside him, slow paced, almost tortuously slow. All the thoughts fell away from the redhead’s mind as it went blank, fingernails digging harder at Sehun’s back. It didn’t really help when Chanyeol smoothed over his ass with his other hand or when the blonde kissed his nape and grazed it with nibs.  
  
Only when Chanyeol felt the shorter boy swaying along on his movements, he added another finger, stretching him carefully even though the impatience burning them had corrupted him long ago. Shortly after, in between Baekhyun’s whimpers started crawling their way in incoherent whines at the feeling of Chanyeol’s long fingers inside his walls. Precum was already leaking down the redhead’s length and after his lover managed to find his sweet spot, Baekhyun eliciting _a_ _sweet fucking moan_ , the boy was pretty sure he could be done for right there. The way he squirmed near the crook of Sehun’s neck, biting down on the skin to keep as quiet as possible, was so cute for Chanyeol.  
  
_So precious._    
  
And it made him want to be rougher with his angel, break him and all his limits.  
  
“Does it feel good, kitten?” - Sehun asked, still hovering over the other so the redhead could find salvation, burrowed deep into his neck but having slipped Baekhyun’s hand to work its way up and down the blonde’s shaft.  
  
“Mmmhhngm!” - Baekhyun let out, his voice muffled against Sehun, so trembling it hit the blonde awfully at his groin. At this point he was starting to feel the redhead’s scratching on his back, it had become noticeable, the bittersweet pain making him growl out his next words. - “Knowing you, angel, you _enjoy_ this risk..of someone walking in here, seeing us like this. You shaking like crazy just from Chanyeol-hyung’s fingers? _You’d enjoy that attention_ , right, kitten? You’d enjoy the others knowing how _dirty_ and _needy_ you are..” - He trailed, taking in the sweet fragrance of vanilla on the boy’s red locks. Not quite being able to quiet down his next moan, Baekhyun let out the sweetest sound ever made right next to Sehun’s ear as Chany stretched him with a third finger in.  
  
The redhead could swear he was losing his mind.  
  
Chanyeol wet his lips at the sight - the two in front of him were _truly gorgeous_ , no room for argument. He planted soft kisses on the red trail along Baekhyun’s thigh, slipping his words in between. - “I wonder if they will be able to hear you from the other bedroom if I fuck you until every moan is basically a scream, Baekhyunnie?” - The redhead whimpered heavily, knowing all too well how much he’d want that. The thrill, the dirty talking, the pet names, the need _to beg,_ it all edged him to the absolute limit. He mustered all his power to get up and turn around on all fours, his blush almost matching his red curls.  
  
“C-c-chany..Please I n-need you.. P-please do so.” - His heavy lidded eyes gazing straight up to Sehun kneeling in front of him.  
  
“Look at you, angel...You’re like a puppy with that expression of yours. _So desperate_..” - Sehun mumbled as he ran his thumb over the reddened cheeks, then down to the moppy and slightly pouting mouth, prying Baek’s lips open with it before guiding them to his hard member. Chanyeol was quick to lube himself, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Baekhyun in any way before slipping on a condom. The redhead was trembling with anticipation and then he felt Chanyeol’s dick right against him, rubbing along on purpose, just to tease. His breath was hot on Baek’s nape, however, eyes locked firmly on Sehun.  
  
“Better work it, angel, you get loud.” - Chany’s voice directed at their angel sent shivers down the blonde’s spine, edging him on to keep his hot little mouth open. And then the shorter boy felt Chany push in.  
  
Slow, deep, tight.  
  
_So fucking tight_.  
  
He was easy to move, being very careful, holding his redhead firmly by the waist to keep him steady. Baekhyun had his sweet reddened lips around Sehun’s tip and good thing too, as he felt trembling screams threatening to force their way out. Once Chanyeol was completely inside his baby, he stopped, groaning at the feeling.  
  
“F-fuck fuck.. _f-uck_..” Baek cursed, as Chany throbbed inside him, squeezing him so, _so perfectly_. Sehun’s member was a whole another thing. It quivered at the redhead’s hot breath on it. For some time the blonde let him act alone but the cute helpless expression, the one of something beyond this world, the one of an angelic  _mess_ , hitting at Sehun’s restraint, made it impossible to keep himself from gripping the red locks and guiding his baby for what felt amazing. All the while Chany moved, slow and easy, hands sliding over Baek’s ass and squeezing as he pushed back inside and out. The sounds the redhead made were so enchanting in his full throat, so deep and humming-like, yet still loud, becoming _louder_ with the pace fastening.  
  
With one quick glance at Sehun, Chanyeol pushed the redhead even lower, making his chest hit the bed and ass stick up further in the air. The blonde took his hands and entangled them around his waist. Even though Baekhyun looked like he might break a little in this position, he continued bobbing his head up and down like the good boy he was. Judging by the muffled screams in mixture with hot slurping sounds he didn't mind much. In fact, it hurt Baek a little, almost everywhere, his limbs were exhausted, the fingers in his hair were pulling a little too hard and Chanyeol was fucking into him a little too deep suddenly.  
  
But _fuck_ , it couldn’t possibly feel _so_ good as well. Chanyeol met his thrusts with the redhead’s rolling hips almost perfectly.  
  
“Want more, kitten-? Want it rougher than this?” - The taller guys’s breaths were now shaking, he didn’t have the same control over his voice as before, a growl escaping to Baek’s ear. A content sound, a hum was all the confirmation Chany needed to get rougher. Sehun was’t doing any better with keeping his usual straight posture either. His lusty eyes had this darkened color, hunger and immense pleasure in them. He was panting too and praised his angel for his sweet mouth. The rhythm set by the three was nearly perfect and Sehun could _swear_ hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat over and over again, the deep moans of the redhead vibrating along his length, was the best thing ever. It was quickly working to drive him over the edge, his baby being so precious looking with these full cheeks and big bleary messy eyes, completely submissive to their deeds.  
  
Baekhyun was desperately trying to find something to hold on, surface he could scratch on in his trashing. He couldn’t even think properly, the only thing on his mind was just how he wanted Chanyeol to go faster, to fuck him harder, deeper, have him see white before him.   
  
Have him barely walking on the day after.  
  
Sehun’s hot breath hit the top of the redhead’s forehead as he neared his release, a few more seconds in which he growled out, even his voice shaking a bit with the sugary delight that Baekhyun’s inviting cavern was. - “Get ready, kitten. It’s all for you.”- Before he pushed to the back of Baek’s throat, making him choke a bit as his load hit him hotly. Sehun groaned, his face in bliss, his knuckles white from the firm grip on Baek’s soft curls, whispering half-lidded how amazing he’d been. And after the blonde pulled away, there was nothing to stop Baekhyun’s lewd sounds coming out.  
  
“O-oh my..--… _Fuck..f-fuck_...C-chany! T-touch me---please-..” - He was desperately clawing at the bed sheets. Blurs of white flooded Baekhyun’s vision a few moments later, eyes rolling back with a scream and convulsing madly as Chanyeol finished him off with some last gropes, he himself immediately following, unable to resist at how much the redhead tightened, as he thrust one last time. They both almost collapsed a bit after, still panting a little too much.  
  
Baekhyun barely felt anything, his body growing numb, it all was _so ethereal_. None dared to speak, as the moment told enough for itself. The redhead’s tired eyes trailed off to his lover, sneaking a hand to his, entangling their fingers. After the precious minutes of silence, disturbed only by the heavy breathing, Sehun sat up, still unsure how to feel about all this ( ~~except _fucking_ awesome~~ ).  
  
“So...I think Baekhyun could win any singing competition with this vocal performance.” - The blonde received a kick and a glare coming from below while Chanyeol chuckled tiredly in satisfaction, gripping the redhead’s hand hard but his eyes embraced the other two in front of him with warmth.


End file.
